


Никаких ролевых игр

by Allora



Series: Нелепо, смешно, безрассудно, безумно - волшебно... [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Конфетно-букетный" период малость затянулся, и Лидии надоело первой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никаких ролевых игр

**Author's Note:**

> Автор очень хотел PWP на тему первого раза, но не смог. Автор не умеет PWP. Получилось "не-PWP" на тему первого раза Питера и Лидии

Взорвалась Лидия внезапно и неожиданно для самой себя. И для Питера, наверное, тоже.

С того вечера у Неметона она долго была вполне довольна тем, что получила. Получила она шизофреничного маньяка-убийцу-оборотня, _своего_ альфу, который оказался таким, как и ожидалось. Он исчезал, когда хотел, появлялся, когда хотел, вел себя достаточно нагло для того, чтобы Лидии регулярно хотелось дать ему по морде, но в нужный момент переключался в режим все понимающего нормального взрослого человека, способного и поддержать, и помочь, и утешить, если она в этом нуждалась, и развеселить.  


Скучно с ним не бывало. Лидия очень ценила, когда чувство юмора сохранялось в любой ситуации. А Питер был одним из тех уникальных людей… ну, то есть, оборотней, кто не расставался с сарказмом и просто шуточками практически никогда. Иногда это раздражало, но лучше раздражение, чем унылая тоска.  


А еще с ним было интересно. Когда они возобновили прерванную его возвращением из Дома Эха традицию разговоров “ни о чем и обо всем”, оказалось, что он знает очень много именно “обо всем”. Лидии это казалось странным – Питер не производил впечатление человека с широким кругозором, и тем не менее, был именно таким.

С ним было безопасно.  


Однажды Лидия вышла из школы чуть раньше, чем обычно – не было последнего урока, – и решила не ждать. В конце концов, они не договаривались встречаться тут ежедневно, Питер всегда приходил сам, просто так, ловил ее по дороге и утаскивал или просто болтаться по пригороду, или в лес, или в кино на другом конце городка, или в лофт к Дереку – тот все собирался уехать к своим женщинам, как он говорил, но никак не мог собраться окончательно.  
В общем, все это происходило без договоренности – он просто приходил. Ну вот и пусть приходит и догоняет. Лидия была уверена, что если он захочет, то найдет ее, куда бы она ни ушла, а если не захочет – ну и ладно.  


На полдороге к дому ее перехватили трое незнакомых парней – она видела их впервые, скорее всего, они вообще были не местные, и все, как один, казались навеселе. Разумеется, одинокая привлекательная девчонка в мини-юбке не могла не привлечь их внимание. Лидия не сразу поняла, что это серьезно, а когда поняла, ее прижали к стене, и вырваться самостоятельно она уже не могла. Тут бы ей крикнуть как следует – баньши она или кто?! – но, как это обычно бывает в нужный момент, все способности будто испарились, остались только ругательства, которые она шипела им в потные морды, как дикая кошка.  


Подворотня, куда ее затащили, была безлюдной, как и улица, где они с этой троицей встретились, так что на помощь можно было особенно не рассчитывать, даже если все же голос вернется и получится крикнуть. Все это должно было напугать, но Лидия все больше злилась, и ее ногти успели оставить достаточно много кровавых полос на лицах и руках нападавших, пока им удалось ухватить ее запястья так, что вырваться уже не получалось. Страха так и не было – было очень противно и мерзко. После всего, через что она прошла, стать тупой овцой-жертвой ей казалось ужасным.  


А потом все было как в кино, как ни пошло это звучало. Парней разметало в стороны словно ураганом. Питеру даже не понадобилось демонстрировать клыки, чтобы ублюдки вылетели из подворотни, как пробки. Достаточно было приглушенного рыка и нескольких ударов. Наверное, он этим не ограничился бы, и парней дома могли и не дождаться – Лидия не часто видела такую ярость, а для оборотня в таком состоянии простой дракой все не обошлось бы… Если бы Лидия не позвала его, не в силах отлипнуть от стены, куда ее словно приклеило, может, так и случилось бы.  


Тогда Питер позволил себе обнять ее и даже целовал в макушку, пока она не перестала дрожать, говорил негромко какие-то ласковые успокаивающие глупости, так нежно, будто это не он только что рычал, как дикий зверь. А Лидия позволила себе прижаться к нему и не делать вид, что ей все до лампочки. Ей было страшно задним числом, страшно и ужасно противно. Но сильные руки и голос _ее_ альфы прогнали эти ощущения, их будто смело тем же ураганом, что и мерзкую пьянь пятью минутами раньше.

И вот это было единственным, что выводило Лидию из себя. Это ее и взорвало в итоге.  


То, как он избегал прикосновений. И только такой из ряда вон выходящий случай мог заставить его забыть о собственных непонятных рамках.  


Лидия не особенно выстраивала в голове планы их отношений. Поначалу ей было достаточно того, что он жив и рядом, да и то, что с ним действительно не бывало скучно, тоже давало ощущение “все нормально”. Но постепенно “нормально” быть перестало.  


Этап прогулок под луной и долгих бесед на расстоянии полуметра друг от друга Лидия прошла еще в средней школе. Не то чтобы она падала в кровать с любым понравившимся ей парнем, но уж без поцелуев на свиданиях обходиться не привыкла. Неожиданно, но за долгое время отношения с Питером были единственными отношениями с мужчиной, который не то что не стремился затащить ее в постель, но и вообще старался не прикасаться к ней лишний раз. Хотя она знала – видела, чувствовала, что он с ней не просто так, что она для него привлекательна и интересна. Видела, как загораются его глаза, когда она одевалась особенно вызывающе, ему это нравилось. Чувствовала, как учащается его дыхание, когда она случайно хваталась за его локоть или он сам подхватывал ее, чтобы не упала... Да и вообще – это был Питер, мать его, Хейл! Этот развязный наглый самец-оборотень просто не мог быть таким пуританином, да ни за что...  
И это несоответствие его поведения и очевидных желаний сперва было непривычно, загадочно и даже приятно. Но постепенно надоело.  


Питер ей нравился. Нет, не так. Питер был мужчиной. Не подростком, пусть и перекачанным в спортзале, а взрослым, опытным, уверенным в себе и – чего уж там – чертовски привлекательным мужчиной. А с тех пор, как он в ее глазах перестал быть злобным маньяком-убийцей, стал нормальным человеком, получше многих, ее чувства к нему значительно потеплели, мягко говоря. Сочетание этих чувств, которые она никак не хотела называть своим именем, с притягательностью этого человека… то есть, оборотня, выводило ее из равновесия. Ей перестало хватать прогулок и разговоров довольно давно.  


Там, у Неметона, она пряталась в объятиях Питера, будто он был самым близким и самым нужным ей. И себя ощущала такой же близкой и нужной ему. И единственный поцелуй, который связал их в тот первый вечер, запомнился как один из самых светлых и страстных в ее жизни.  
Но одного поцелуя на три месяца, рядом с таким мужчиной, ей точно было не достаточно.  


И ему тоже. Он мог притворяться сколько угодно, но Лидия знала, что заводит его одним своим присутствием. Ее и без того развитая чувственность, смешиваясь с эмоциями, которые в ней будил этот человек, то есть, оборотень, накладывалась на способности сверхъестественного существа, и она чувствовала, как он реагирует на ее голос, ее случайные прикосновения, как ловит ее запах, когда думает, что она не видит. А ей и не обязательно было смотреть.  
Но даже за руку он брал ее только когда нужно было помочь подняться или спуститься по лестнице. Лидия иногда пыталась проявить инициативу, но Питер мягко уклонялся от ее попыток сломать эту невидимую стенку между ними.  
И это начинало бесить.

В этот пятничный вечер все было как обычно, когда Питер ловил ее после школы и провожал домой. Уже подходя к дому, как всегда, когда ей в голову приходила мысль – а вдруг сегодня получится, она сделала вид, что каблук попал в ямку, и Питер ее подхватил.  


– Принцесса, ты рискуешь переломать ноги.  
– Если бы я держалась за тебя, не рисковала бы, – сказала Лидия и решительно взяла его под руку. Питер только усмехнулся, но возражать не стал, хотя наверняка чуял, что хромота ее была наигранной.  


У дверей дома Лидии он помог ей подняться по лестнице, выпустил ее руку из-под локтя и отступил чуть назад.  


– До завтра, принцесса, – сказал он чуть хрипловато, словно от долгого молчания – хотя они разговаривали всю дорогу.  
– Раз ты дошел до двери, может, хоть сегодня заглянешь внутрь? – решилась спросить Лидия, отпирая замок. С последнего подобного приглашения прошло больше недели, можно было попробовать снова.  


Питер не ответил. Его взгляд метнулся к темным окнам.  


– Не бойся, я не собираюсь представлять тебя маме, ее нет дома, – фыркнула Лидия. – Тем более, что ты с ней и так знаком, – не удержалась она, вызвав его театрально–страдальческий взгляд.  
– Она мне тогда даже не перезвонила, – сказал он обиженно.  
– Женщины Мартин не бегают за мужчинами, – пожала плечами Лидия. – Обычно все наоборот. И нет! – заметила она открытый для колкости рот Питера. – Я хорошо помню, кто из нас бегом скакал за девушкой по лесу, только бы не упустить. Аж машину опередил.  
– Уела, – согласился Питер. И так и не стал напоминать Лидии, кто из них месяц кряду каждый божий день таскался в лес к старому пню, чтобы доставать разговорами мирно загибающегося оборотня в его милых безумных кошмарах.  
Совесть у него все-таки была, хотя он часто замечал вслух, что не слышал о таком явлении.  


– Так как?  


Лидии было немного тревожно. Если он согласится, это будет первый раз, когда они останутся одни. Без лишних глаз, без опасности быть прерванными, без посторонних звуков. В четырех стенах, с мягкой мебелью в каждой комнате. Без шансов отвертеться хотя бы от поцелуя. А там – Лидия была уверена – они не удержатся на тормозах, слишком все затянулось и на слишком тонкой грани балансировало.  
А еще он мог снова отказаться. И тогда всю ночь ей придется провести в обнимку с подушкой, собственной рукой и злыми слезами брошенной принцессы, о которых Питер никогда не узнает. Много чести.  


– Поздновато для визитов, – медленно, словно раздумывая, сказал он, и Лидии немедленно захотелось вцепиться ему в нахально серьезное лицо ногтями. Все равно заживет моментально, так хоть душу отвести. – Детка, лучше не стоит.  
– Боишься, что я дома превращаюсь в вендиго? – стараясь дышать ровно, спросила она.  
– Нет, боюсь, что ты ждешь от меня чего-то, что я не смогу тебе дать.  


Лидия опешила.  


– Это чего же такого ты мне дать не сможешь? – прищурилась она. Дышать ровно уже не получалось, получалось пока еще не сорваться на крик. Гнев подступил внезапно, словно прятался на поверхности и только и ждал отмашки, которую ему сейчас дали.  


Питер поморщился и отступил еще на шаг.  


– Лидия, пожалуйста, только не надо. Ты же все понимаешь.  
– Нет! – крикнула она, уже не сдерживаясь. – Я не понимаю! И прекрати меня затыкать, мне не пять лет!  


Питер тяжело вздохнул, быстро оглянулся по сторонам, распахнул дверь и внес Лидию внутрь, хотя она пыталась сопротивляться.  


– Ну, вот, я вошел, ты довольна?  


Лидия уперлась обеими руками в его грудь, молча пытаясь освободиться, но он не разжимал рук, словно обнимая. Только это было совсем не то, чего она хотела. Он удерживал ее, как буйную истеричку, хотя она всего лишь выкрикнула пару фраз громче, чем принято говорить на улице, да не хотела, чтобы ее ТАК вносили в собственный дом – как куклу. Или как капризного младенца, который сам не знает, чего хочет, но не слушается старших из чувства противоречия. Она знает, чего хочет!  


Совсем не этого! Или, все-таки…  
Она перестала сопротивляться, и по инерции он притянул ее к себе слишком близко. Так, что ей стало очевидно, что это именно то, чего хотела она и почему-то делает вид что не хочет он. И Питеру тоже это стало очевидно, потому что он разжал руки и попытался шагнуть назад. Но уперся спиной в стену.  
Зачем он так? Чего ему не хватает? Ей исполнилось восемнадцать еще летом, так что его песни о несовершеннолетних девицах уже устарели. Она нравится ему, он хочет ее, только что она ощутила это физически, она не могла ошибиться! Тогда зачем?  


– Зачем ты делаешь это со мной? – вырвался у нее старый вопрос, который всплывал в ее голове каждый раз, когда она переставала понимать Питера.  
– Идиотка, – вдруг зло сказал он, заставив ее отшатнуться. – Я пытаюсь как раз ничего с тобой не сделать! Ты же не представляешь…  
– Чего?! Чего я могу не представлять? Рассказать тебе, какой аист приносит детей, Питер, или лучше про пестики и тычинки? Что ты хочешь знать о сексе – спроси у меня!  
– Ты думаешь, меня беспокоит твоя гипотетическая невинность?! – рявкнул он, и вдруг оказался рядом с ней, над ней. Он и так был выше, хоть и не сильно, но в этот миг показался ей двухметровым великаном с полыхающими синим огнем глазами.  


Лидия не испугалась, и ее злость только усилилась. Ах вот он о чем!  


– А! Ты решил, что клыкастый монстр-убийца и принцесса не пара? Так какого хрена ты таскаешься за мной?! Почему не дал мне спокойно уйти, когда я хотела? Зачем тебе все это?!  


Синий взгляд погас так же внезапно, как и загорелся, и Питер отступил обратно к стене.  


– А ты правда хотела уйти?  


Лидия мысленно застонала, а вслух бросила:  
– Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей. И, знаешь, сейчас уже снова кажется.  
– Я не тот, кто тебе нужен.  
– Твою мать, Хейл! – Лидия уже сама была готова рычать. – Ну хоть мне не устраивай спектакли! И вообще определись – монстр ты или святоша!  


Питер отвел взгляд.  


– Если честно, принцесса, с тобой я точно не знаю.  
– Не смей называть меня так, сколько раз говорить!  
– Второй раз, – криво усмехнулся он. – Ты говоришь так тогда, когда хочешь все прекратить, наверное... Может, ты и права. Я не могу определиться – монстр или святоша. Я не знаю, кто из них нужен тебе.  
– Идиот! Мне нужен ты!  


Питер на секунду прикрыл глаза.  


– Знаешь, иногда я представлял, как ты это говоришь, и мне это казалось слишком… сладким, что ли. Но когда ты это сказала на самом деле, оказалось, что оно горчит.  


Он говорил тихо и серьезно – как будто только что не сверкал на нее глазами.  


– Я не хочу навредить тебе. Только что я мог.  
– Но ведь не навредил. Можно, я сама решу, бояться мне или нет? Ты не псих, ты оборотень, и я это знаю!  
– Зато я сам не знаю, что будет, если я окажусь с тобой… Когда я думаю о том, каким я бываю, меньше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы в этот момент рядом была ты.  
– Хватит говорить загадками, – устало отступила Лидия. – Не хочешь – не надо. Иди. Дверь открыта.  
– Не хочу, – медленно ответил он, словно убеждая сам себя, и тут Лидия вспыхнула снова, и сама не поняла, как оказалась между Питером и дверью, снова заставив его упереться спиной в стену.  
– Не хочешь? Ты за кого меня принимаешь? Думаешь, я полная дура? Я же все чувствую!  
– Ну конечно, – криво усмехнулся он. – Я забыл.  
– Чертов святоша, – вконец разозлилась Лидия. Собственное разгоряченное тело еще больше распаляло злость. – Для этого не надо быть баньши, достаточно быть женщиной!  


Он не смог отстраниться, когда она бросила руку к его паху и крепко сжала пальцы, игнорируя непроизвольный вздох-стон. К черту, сколько можно над ней издеваться!  
Обожгла мысль, что такого она еще никогда в своих руках не держала, и что предпочла бы ощутить это вовсе не в руке. Сволочь!  


– Я не идиотка, Питер, – прошипела Лидия, глядя ему в глаза, которые он не отвел. – И не девочка-припевочка, какой ты хочешь меня видеть, старый извращенец! Если тебе нужны ролевые игры, скажи уже об этом, только хватит выставлять меня дурой! Можно подумать, я вчера родилась и этого, – она шевельнула пальцами, вызвав новый чуть слышный стон, – мало видела. Я знаю, когда меня хотят! И я сама хочу решать, чего мне бояться!  


  
И только произнеся всю эту тираду, она понимает, что пальцы ее все еще сжаты, а Питер молчит, не отталкивает, не голубеет глазами, не вырастает до двух метров, руки его опущены, а лицо неподвижно, как маска, только чуть прикушенная губа и неровное дыхание выдают, что он далеко не спокоен.  
Это же может быть больно, стукает ее догадка, и она мстительно стискивает пальцы сильнее. Серые глаза резко расширяются, и у него снова вырывается тот стон-вздох, но он даже не шелохнется.  
Лидии делается не по себе от этого молчаливого непротивления, и она отпускает его.  


– Черт. Извини.  


Ей неловко, чуть холодно от мысли, что она все испортила, охватывает запоздалое сожаление, но обида никуда не делась, и все еще хочется сделать ему больно, так больно, чтобы он понял, как больно ей. А то он слишком уверен в своей правоте и снова хочет решать все правильно, за них обоих, как будто он знает, что именно будет правильно, как будто это так легко!  


Питер вдруг выдыхает так же тихо и коротко:  
– Детка...  


Ее сумбурные мысли разом испаряются. Слишком непривычная интонация, непривычная, но уже слышанная раньше. Горячие пальцы касаются ее руки и как-то неуверенно, но настойчиво направляют туда, откуда она только что убралась.  
Он смеется, что ли?  


Питер прикрывает глаза, словно не может выносить ее взгляд, который Лидия так и не отводит от его лица, и вдруг она понимает, что все это для него вовсе не легко, и он не смеется и не издевается. Это его “детка” – это просьба, такая же, как и то далекое “не уходи”. Он бы и рад не просить, но это сильнее и его гордости, и страха услышать в ответ “да пошел ты!“  
Он так и не открывает глаз, а губа снова закушена, и Лидию словно обдает жаром, как из печки.  


Она кладет руку на его пах, на этот раз очень осторожно, расстегивает “молнию”, высвобождая почти каменный член – такого она точно никогда не видела, и он восхитителен, – обнимает его пальцами сперва нежно, потом крепче, и чувствует, как он начинает толкаться в ее ладонь. Когда-то в прошлой жизни она сочла бы это слабостью и жалким суррогатом нормального секса, недостойным мужчины, но сейчас ей делается все жарче с каждым толчком, каждым выдохом, срывающимся с губ Питера, ей немного страшно, потому что она никогда не видела его таким беззащитным и открытым, не представляла, что он вообще может таким быть, это и трогает, и возбуждает, ее ошеломляет осознание, что так раскрылся он именно для нее, что не смог больше себя контролировать – из-за нее, что все это на самом деле – с ней, что это правда – он настолько хочет ее, что он все это время ждал ее…  


Вторая ее рука тоже готова скользнуть вниз, чтобы помочь уже самой Лидии, но вместо этого она поднимает ладонь к его лицу, касается щеки с чуть проступившей колючей щетиной, прижимается, притягивает его голову ниже.  
И ловит его приоткрытые губы своими.  


– Лидия... – выдыхает он прямо в ее рот.  


Она чувствует, как сотрясается его тело, ей приходится его поддерживать, она чувствует, что еще немного – и сама упадет, но она притягивает его к себе одной рукой и целует его вздрагивающие губы, а пальцы второй руки ловят последние судорожные, но сильные движения.  


Когда они все-таки сползают на пол и Питер то ли в изнеможении, то ли от смущения – господи, Питер и смущение! – лицом утыкается в ее плечо, у нее вырывается ласковое, до сих пор старательно спрятанное от него:  
– Солнышко…  


В ответ на это слово Питер не усмехается привычно-презрительно, как она всегда боялась, а чуть слышно произносит:  
– Детка моя…  


Его рваное дыхание обжигает ее шею, и влажные волосы на его затылке словно сами вплетаются меж ее дрожащих пальцев.  
– Прости, – шепчет он, а сердце Лидии готово разорваться от нежности и желания. 

 

– Наверняка твои школьные бойфренды были несколько... эффективнее _старого извращенца_ , – сказал Питер все туда же, в ее шею, когда они оба немного отдышались.  
– Ни один из них не строил из себя монаха, если ты об этом, – отозвалась Лидия. Приступ всепоглощающей нежности у нее прошел, а неудовлетворение осталось, и ей хотелось язвить.  
– И об этом тоже, – согласился он, так и не поднимая головы.  


Лидия вытащила из упавшей рядом на пол сумочки салфетку и попыталась вытереть руку. Это было немного сложно сделать одной той самой рукой, но просить Питера отодвинуться ей не хотелось. Когда еще он будет вот таким… ручным. Во всех смыслах этого слова.  
Салфетки явно не хватило, она потянулась за второй.  


– Прости, – снова сказал он. – Я немного не так это себе представлял.  


Лидия фыркнула.  


– Да вообще-то я тоже.  


Питер как-то растерянно вздохнул. И тут до нее дошло, что этот непривычный Питер запросто может решить, что разочаровал ее, тоже подумать, что все испортил...  
Она отбросила салфетки, обеими руками заставила его поднять голову.  


– Ты мне должен минимум один оргазм, – сказала она, глядя прямо ему в глаза.  


Угадала.  


Он больше не пытался отвернуться. Растерянность схлынула, лицо отвердело, на губах заиграла привычная полуусмешка, и лучики разбежались от уголков глаз, вдруг полыхнувших огнем, который Лидия после всего этого не ждала в них увидеть… скажем, еще минимум пару часов.  


– Хочешь прямо сейчас? – спросил вдруг Питер совсем не тем виноватым голосом, которым только что дышал ей между шеей и плечом.  
– И не побоишься мне навредить? – вопрос вылетел раньше, чем она подумала, а стоит ли его задавать  
– Нет. Мы только что проверили. Но если боишься ты...  


От этого его голоса, низкого глубокого голоса волка-альфы, от этого вспыхнувшего ярко-голубым взгляда и от ощущения в ее объятиях как для прыжка собравшегося мощного тела, – от всего этого по коже Лидии пробежали мурашки, а угасшее было желание разгорелось снова.  
Но не на полу же в прихожей!  


– Мама до утра не вернется, – тихо сказала она. – Если тебя не смутит моя спальня…  
– По-твоему, меня еще можно чем-то смутить, принцесса? – уже привычно нагло отозвался он, резко поднялся, увлекая ее с собой, подхватил на руки, и дальше Лидии самой пришлось уткнуться в его плечо, вдыхая запах _своего_ альфы и чувствуя, как отзывается ее тело на каждый шаг вверх по лестнице, на малейшее движение мышц на его груди, к которой ее прижимали его руки, и на каждый его вздох, который она слышала теперь всей кожей. И на его голос.  
– Никаких. Ролевых. Игр, – каждое слово Питер отпечатывал, наступая на очередную ступеньку. – И. Никаких. Подставных. Ухажеров.  
– Никаких, – согласилась Лидия прямо в его ухо, коснувшись губами мочки, с удовольствием услышала уже знакомый вздох-стон, и ее посетила томная, но отчетливая мысль – до спальни они могут и не добраться.  


Ну хоть не в прихожей...


End file.
